


Like Real People Do

by CuriousHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousHoney/pseuds/CuriousHoney
Summary: After reaching Atlas, the girls had a lot on their plate but they finally get a short amount of time where they can enjoy themselves. Blake and Yang, not wanting to return back to the Schnee house, decide that they are going to take this free time to have their first date at the small traveling carnival.This is just a small fic to get my butt writing again! A cute little Bumbleby date to make up for my other angsty fic.





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of the new outfits?? I love them! I’m so excited for Vol 7. I hope you enjoy this short fic ^^  
> P.S. My grammar sucks I'm so sorry

Blake looks at herself in the dressing room mirror feeling somewhat insecure of the new outfit she picked out. In her head, the jacket seemed like a good idea, especially because Atlas was a lot colder than she had expected, but she felt out of her element. She never really had a ‘fashion-eye’ so it was hard for her to know what did look good and what didn’t.   
She picked out a black shirt, pants and then a white jacket that she only zippered from the top to the middle of her abdomen. She had a loose fitted white belt around her waist and black boots. At least the outfit fit her ideal style. Though, her hair was becoming a problem with the outfit and catching on zippers. Blake takes a small hair tie out of her bag and wraps her long wavy black hair into a ponytail, her ears more noticeable than before. With a sigh, Blake exits the dressing room to find Ruby already changed into a new outfit.  
All in all, it was a pretty ‘Ruby style’. She wore her same hood and a long-sleeved white shirt but now she wore another top over it, a short red skort and full-length tights. Blake also noticed her new small black boots and her fingerless gloves. At least the outfit was going to keep her warm. 

“Are Yang and Weiss still changing,” Blake asks the preoccupied girl who was looking into the jewelry counter. Ruby stares at the case a little longer before looking back at Blake. Her face lights up at the sight of Blake’s outfit; silver eyes gleaming with enchantment.

“Blake! You look amazing!”

“Really,” Blake looks down at her outfit, “Thanks, I guess.” 

“It suits you! Plus it looks pretty warm.”

“It is. I like yours as well Ruby.”

“Meh,” Ruby waves her hand in disregard and looks back to the jewelry case, “I didn’t really change it as much. I just wanted something more comfortable. Oh! I also got fingerless gloves.” Ruby turns away from the case to show off her pale fingers poking out from the brown gloves. Blake nods to show that she sees them.

“Fingerless gloves, Ruby? Really?” Weiss exits her dressing room with a brand new light blue dress with a sapphire colored leg of mutton type sleeve. Three white belts wrap around her waist and black evening gloves rest tightly on her arms. Her boots looked different as well; they were more of a baby blue color.

“What? They look cool,” Ruby looks at her gloves with pride. Weiss rolls her eyes as she fixes her white hair so it didn’t catch on her outfit. She glances over to Blake and looks her up and down with intrigue.

“That looks nice on you.” Blake guesses she was wrong about the outfit looking weird. If Weiss found it nice then it couldn’t have been that bad. Weiss marches over to the only other occupied dressing room and knocks on it. “Yang! Hurry up.”

“I’m trying! The zipper got stuck!”

“Come out anyway,” Ruby calls from Blake’s side, “We won’t care, right, Blake?” Ruby nudges Blake in the side with a wink. Blake can feel her cheeks heat and her cat ears twitch a little, but she tries not to make a big deal out of it. Ruby has been nothing but loving to Blake after the two made it official that they were more than friends. They didn’t put a title on it, but Blake would say that she and Yang just recently started dating. Considering the circumstances, however, they couldn’t really ‘date’ as normal people would. Saving the world and all that; so it’s just a ‘they’re together’ title. But now that the team has had time to relax since getting to Atlas, Ruby has been teasing the two mercilessly. Whenever she gets the chance to rub it in that the two were dating, she took it.   
Yang steps out of the dressing room and strikes a pose. She wears a white tank top underneath a brown jumpsuit and a dark brown bomber jacket. She had her orange bandana around her neck and another purple bandana wrapped around her leg. One of the pant legs of her jumpsuit was unzipped, which must have been the one she struggled to close. She smiles brightly, the first time Blake had seen her smile like that in a long time.

“Wow, sis. You look great.”

“I feel great, Ruby. Except for this zipper,” Yang kicks up her leg to show off the unzipped pant leg that was only holding on by a strap. Yang looks at the rest of the team in surprise. “You guys look great! Ruby, nice fingerless gloves.”

“Thank you!” Ruby glares at Weiss who ignores her completely because she's texting on her scroll. Weiss’ scroll starts to vibrate and she groans before leaving the group to walk to another part of the shop. 

“You look amazing, Blake,” Blake turns her attention from Weiss to Yang. She has some rosy color to her cheeks and a heartfelt smile. Blake can’t help but smile back and compliments Yang’s outfit as well. They stare at each other with affection eyes before the moment is ruined by Ruby’s cackle. “You got something you want to say, sis?”

“Yeah, why don’t you two just kiss already.” Yang leaves Blake and walks over to Ruby to pull her into a headlock. The brunette struggles against her sister’s grasp and kicks around as Yang makes a fist and rubs it against Ruby’s head. “Yang! No! Stop! I yield! I YIELD! UNCLE!” Yang doesn’t stop, however, and continues to torture her little sister. Once again, Blake hadn’t seen Yang this light-hearted since they were still at Beacon. It warmed her to see Yang have some fun.

“Great,” Weiss groans as she walks up to the group again. Yang stops messing with her sister but doesn’t let her out of the headlock.

“What’s wrong, Weiss,” Ruby asks.

“My father wants me back. You know, for someone who supposedly ‘doesn’t care about what I do’ he sure likes to keep tabs on me.”

“Not to be rude, Weiss but your dad is kind of-”

“Trust me, I know.” Weiss frowns as she types something else on her scroll before putting it back into her pocket. “Well, time to head back.”

“What? No way,” Yang lets go of Ruby who dramatically collapses to the floor.

“Ruby! You didn’t buy that! Get off the floor! Besides,” Weiss looks around the store, “We don’t want a lot of attention drawn to us right now.”

“Weiss, I know he’s your dad but come on! We haven’t had a break since and I’ve been itching to do something fun.”

“Well, technically I have to go back. He didn’t say anything about you all.” 

“We don’t want to leave you alone though,” Blake frowns at the girl’s suggestion.

“I’ll be fine,” Weiss shrugs. 

“No,” Ruby gets up off the floor and faces Weiss, “Team RWBY promised to never leave your side again! We promised. You’re not going back alone.” Weiss smiles at Ruby’s comfort and looks down at the floor, the smile never leaving her face. “How… about this? Weiss, you and I can head back to your house and I can help you with whatever you need. Then, we can leave those two gross lovebirds alone.” Ruby snickers and Yang raises her fist in a non-threatening way.

“Ruby, what did I say?”

“No! No more! My hair is a mess as is,” Ruby messes with her hair that is sticking out all over the place. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Weiss comments, “You two probably want some time to yourselves anyway, right?” Yang looks at Blake with a curious grin. Blake had been wanting to talk with Yang for a while now so Weiss wasn’t wrong. “Ruby and I can head back. You guys should get home by seven at least. Not too late so we don’t have to worry about the guards.”

“Yeah,” Ruby smirks, “Don’t stay out too late-” Weiss grabs Ruby’s ear and yanks it making the girl whimper. “Weiss! Why?”

“Leave them alone. Blake? Be careful, please. I hate to say it but Atlas isn’t the safest place for faunus. Just… be careful?”

“I will.”

“Don’t worry! We got each other’s backs,” Yang smiles, “besides if anyone says anything I’m gonna punch them.” Blake laughs but Weiss wasn’t as amused.

“Yang, for the love of god don’t get arrested. Please?”

“No promises,” Yang smirks. Weiss takes the hand that isn’t pulling Ruby’s ear and rubs at the bridge of her nose. Weiss pays for the outfits on her new card and they go their separate ways. Yang offered her bandana to keep Blake’s cat ears hidden for now. She tied it around her head and flattened her cat ears down to blend into Blake’s black hair. It wasn’t the most comfortable but it would at least keep Blake a little safer.   
Weiss had given the girls some money to spend but both of them didn’t know what to do. Atlas was big and filled with tons of activity. Yang suggests that they take one of the cable cars and just ride around Atlas until they find something of interest. They wait by the cable car station (which is pretty empty considering the fact that it was snowing) in silence; a comfortable silence though.  
Blake took in the scenery of the light snow falling to the paved roads and the occasional people on the streets going into different shops. Blake finds comfort in how normal it is here in Atlas. No chaos and no dangerous creatures; just people living their everyday lives.

“You look really pretty, Blake,” Yang comments sincerely with her warm smile and glittering eyes. Blake’s heartbeat quickens and she can’t imagine how flustered she must look. Yang chuckles as Blake compliments Yang’s outfit as well. “Did I embarrass you?”

“No, you just caught me off guard. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I figured. Well, I like seeing you flustered. It makes you look adorable,” Yang winks with a crooked smile on her lips. She laughs as Blake shakes her head and looks away from the blonde.

“Well, you’re certainly doing better than when we first met,” Yang looks at Blake curiously, “Do you not remember how we first met?”

“I do,” Yang sits up and thinks for a moment, “It was in the evening room. All of us had makeshift beds and I remember Ruby talking about you. She said she didn’t get to say much to you so I decided to drag her over to introduce the both of you.”

Blake clears her throat to hide the chuckle about to break through. “Yes. I also remember you complimenting me on my pajamas and my bow.” 

“I didn’t do that.”

“Yes you did,” Blake laughs as she starts to see embarrassment flood Yang’s features.

“No, you’re not supposed to remember that.” 

“But I do. I remember that like everything else.”

“Well, we’re starting fresh and we can pretend that I didn’t lack the ability to compliment someone.” They both laugh as the cable car settles in. Yang gets up first and enters the car asking how much the ride would cost. She gave the driver the money and led Blake to the back or the car. There were only five people taking the ride: a little elderly couple, a young woman with earbuds in, and a mother with her little child. It was quiet as the car picked up the pace and started its destination through the city of Atlas. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Blake comments, staring out the window with wide curious eyes. 

“It is. God, after everything that’s happened I’m still not tired of snow.”

“At least it’s not too bad. It’s very cold but besides that, it’s not really snowing all that much.”

“Not really.” Another silence comes over them and Blake watches life pass by the window. As beautiful and as peaceful as Atlas seems she can’t help but be a little intimidated by it. Her cat ears twitch uncomfortably under Yang’s warm bandana. 

“Yang,” Blake whispers hoping that no one on the car hears her. Yang takes the hint and leans over; pushing her blonde hair to the side so she could hear a little more clearly. “I know we have other things to do but… I want to speak to Mr. Schnee about faunuses.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m nervous to be here considering the history Atlas has with faunuses, but I feel like if I can communicate with him I can maybe do something. I haven’t been very active in the movement as I should be, but we now have another mission we have to complete. I’d figured it might be a little help or at least an effort.”

“I hear you, Blake. I do, but the man is uptight and just,” Yang grumbles to herself folding her arms over her chest, “I just don’t like him. You see the way he talks to Weiss? He treats Ruby like she’s a little kid and you? I hate the way he looks at you. I’m surprised he even let you in the house.”

Blake sighs and leans back against the seat, “I am too. I’d figure it would be worth a shot.” At that moment she thought of Adam. The scar that was burned into his face by the same people she was living with. Her stomach twisted.

“Blake?”

“I love Weiss, but I don’t know if I could ever respect her family.” 

“I’m not sure Weiss could either,” Yang looks at Blake concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Nothing. It’s not the-”

“Blake.” Blake turns her attention to Yang whose face is both concerned and sober. “I know that it’s been rough between us. I know I haven’t made it easier either.” Blake attempts to interrupt but Yang holds Blake’s hand in hers, distracting her from her thought. Using her thumb to caress the back of her hand. “But after the Apathy incident… I realized I could have lost you again. I could have lost you and we never would have been alright again. It was difficult, but I tried to be more open to you. Especially after what happened with Adam. It was difficult for me to get back to the way we were and it’s still going to take more time but it may happen quicker if you’re just honest with me. Please stop hiding how you feel and talk to me.”

Blake felt like the whispers between them were screams at this point. Guilt overtakes her and Blake nods in understanding. She tightens her grip of Yang’s hand and looks at the clean floor of the car.

“That scar on Adam’s face came from Weiss’ family; their company. I know Weiss had nothing to do with it but her family did. Especially her father. I know your judgments of Adam were clouded by every awful thing he has done to you, but he wasn’t always like that. He was so misguided and that lack of judgment on his part made him think he was unstoppable. He was consumed by hate and spite. It destroyed him” Blake’s hand shakes. She remembers the shards of Gambol Shroud in her hand and what it felt like to pierce him with it. Yang lifts Blake’s hand and kisses the back of it. She looks at Blake with gentle comforting eyes. 

“You’re right. I don’t really get it, but I also didn’t know him before I saw him with you. Even then I couldn’t say that what we did felt right, but I don’t think we had any other choice.”

“He didn’t listen to us.”

“He didn’t. He made his choice.” Blake nods slowly looking from the floor to Yang. Her sight was becoming foggy and she wipes away the small tears that were starting to form.

“I hope he’s in peace.”

“So do I.” 

The speakers on the car ring and a woman’s voice speaks with disinterest. “We are now reaching Emery Way.” 

“Mommy! Mommy,” the little child that sat next to her mother shake’s the woman’s arm. “The carnival! Quick!” The mother moves her head as if she just woke up and looks down from her child to the button above her head. She stands up in her seat, stretches, then pushes the blue button that signals a stop before grabbing all her things from the seat. The child bounces out and stands in the middle of the aisle. 

“Baby, be careful. The car is still moving.” The little girl runs back to her mother and holds her hand. Blake looks back at Yang who is staring at the mom with a thoughtful look. 

“Yang?”

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Yang gets up from her seat but doesn’t let go of Blake’s hand. Blake stands up beside her as the woman turns her attention to the two of them. “There’s a carnival?

“Oh, yes. It’s a little festival that happens for three days. Are you two tourist?”

“Something like that.”

“Mommy! We have to go now!” 

“It’s like a little kid’s carnival. There are games and a Ferris wheel. I don’t know if it will be of interest to you young ladies but it’s open until eight.”

“Mommy!”

“Alright, let’s go, baby. Have a nice day.” The woman heads down the aisle with the child skipping alongside her. Yang smiles brightly and turns to Blake with excitement. 

“Hey, how do you feel about going to a carnival?”

“She said it’s for kids.”

“Come on, It will be fun, I promise.” Blake can’t say she has anything else in mind that they can do. “It will be a way for us to unwind. Take a break from everything else and enjoy life as real people do.” 

“... I guess…. I have never been on a Ferris wheel before.”

“Neither have I,” Yang’s smile widens as she drags Blake off the cable car. 

The carnival was a lot grander in size than the mother made it sound like. There were booths everywhere, kids playing games, teens running around with their friends, even the Ferris wheel was busy with a long line waiting by it. The smell of hot chocolate and smores makes Blake’s stomach growl; the thought of having a nice hot chocolate warmed her significantly. 

“Wow, this place looks incredible.” Yang looks around in amazement and even Blake can’t help but feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. 

“Hot chocolate sounds so good right now.”

“Well then, Blake, let’s get you warmed up. I can’t believe they have a carnival in the winter, but it looks incredible.” Yang stops at the hot chocolate stand behind a couple. “So Belladonna, what would you like to drink?” Blake looks up at all the drink suggestions and decides on just a regular hot chocolate. Yang orders Blake her hot chocolate and she orders one as well, but with marshmallows in it. 

“You girls new in town,” the man asks as he goes to make the hot chocolate.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Somewhat,” he smiles. He walks away from the drinks and looks around the stand. Blake and Yang look behind them to see nobody was waiting. The man smiles before pushing his large beanie back revealing two small white horns sticking from his brown hair. Blake gapes at the horns and he covers them back up again. “I’ve heard of Ms. Belladonna before. I heard you guys talking behind the people before you.”

“Are you from Menagerie,” Yang asked with surprise.

“Nah, Vale. I travel with the carnival and work the lemonade/hot cocoa stand depending on the time of year.”

“Are you not worried about being in Atlas,” Blake asks. The man shrugs and takes one of the hot chocolates and adds marshmallows in. He returns with the styrofoam cups and hands Yang two straws.

“Not really. I don’t stay here very long and no one really knows I’m a faunus. The people who do sometimes give me dirty looks, but that’s about it. Honestly, the attitude of the people barely matters when Atlas is so gorgeous.”

“Huh,” is all Blake can say as she reaches for her cup, “Thank you. What’s your name?”

“Robyn. What're your names?”

“I’m Yang.”

“Blake.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. I hope you have fun at the carnival. My advice? Don’t go to the Ferris wheel unless it’s close to closing time. Usually, parents are tired by then and leave early. The only people who really stay are couples and teens.”

“Thanks for the advice, Robyn. See you around,” Yang salutes the man and he returns the salute with a smile. 

“Have fun!” 

Blake and yang make their way around people and booths. Yang chugs her hot chocolate down in one go before using her straw to poke holes into the marshmallows and eats them off of it.   
“I can’t believe another faunus was here,” Yang says quietly. 

“Me neither. It makes me feel a little better knowing other faunus are here. Though, it’s terrible that they have to hide.”

“Yeah, it’ll change one day though.”

“What makes you so confident about that,” Blake asks curiously. 

“Because I know you, Blake. If anyone can change something it’s you.” Blake smiles and continues to sip from her hot chocolate which warmed her stomach and soul. Yang throws her cup away and looks around the area while Blake finishes hers. Yang gasps and points over to a tall skinny machine with a bell at the top. It’s a high striker, those games where you swing a hammer to see how strong you are. It looks old as some of the red and yellow paint is chipped away from it and the bell looks dirty. 

“Oh ho, Blake. Are you ready to see me work my magic,” Yang takes off her bomber jacket to reveal her sleeveless jumpsuit. She hands the soft jacket over to Blake after she throws her cup away and heads over to the High Striker. Yang picks up the hammer and looks at the top number which was labeled 230. “Bet I could reach that height.”

“You are pretty strong,” Blake comments and Yang smiles. 

“You’re right I am. What better way to start off this date then by me showing off my strength like a real douchebag.”

“This is a date?”

“I’d like to think so,” Yang smiles, “or are you uncomfortable with me calling it a date?”

“I don’t mind it at all.”

“Good,” Yang turns her attention back to the machine and raises the hammer slamming it against the trigger. The puck only moves up a quarter of the way before it quickly falls back down.   
“What? I hit that with all my strength!”

“Maybe a little harder?”

“Okay,” Yang grumbles and hits the trigger with a lot more strength even letting out a grunt as she does. The puck moves up around the same height as what it was before. “What!?”

“Maybe it’s frozen. It has been sitting outside in the cold.” Yang tries once more but this time the puck only goes up to ten points before dropping back down.

“What the hell? This is rigged!”

“How can it be rigged if no one pays for it?”

“Don't question my logic, comfort me. I’m being robbed, Blake! Robbed!”

Blake laughs at Yang’s frustration. “Then maybe we should try a different game? There’s a ring toss over there. That might be fun.” Yang groans and drops the hammer off to the side of the machine and follows Blake to the ring toss. Three children stand at the booth already and attempt to throw small colorful rings at a set of bottles. They yell every time one ring lands around one of the bottle’s necks. The person running the booth watches each ring they toss carefully to keep track of how many rings each child gets. 

“They’re pretty good,” Yang comments, placing her robotic hand on her hip. 

“They are,” Blake smiles as she watches the kids enjoy their time with the game. “Yang, have you ever thought about having kids?” Yang looks at Blake with wide eyes.

“Uh…”

“I don’t mean now,” Blake chuckles, “I mean, at all? Like when you were younger? Or had the thought ever cross your mind?”

“I don’t really know,” Yang looks back to the kids, “I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to having kids. I just haven’t really thought of it with everything happening.”

“I understand. I would say the same.” 

The kids' cheer as the man running the booth reaches up and grabs three different colored turtle plushies. He hands them out to each kid and they giggle as they leave the booth in excitement. The carnie looks at Blake and Yang and waves them over with his hand.

“You ladies want to play?”

“Hell yea,” Yang hands over some cash. He takes her money and puts it in the small bag he has off to the side. 

“What colors would you like?” Blake looks at the ring colors and spots an orangish-gold colored ring. 

“That one,” Blake points and the man hands ten golden rings over to Blake.

“Hey, I wanted that one.”

“You should have picked faster.”

“Alright, two can play at that game. Give me the purple one.” The carnie brings out ten purple rings and hands them over to Yang. 

“If you get 2 rings, you can get a small keychain. Four rings mean you can get a small plush. Eight or ten rings, you can get a giant plush at the top there.” Blake and Yang both look up to the giant plushies littering the top shelf. It was all animals except for one that looked like a monster. It was a fat, pink colored creature with a giant nose that stuck out of its face. It had thick pink lips and small pink fins to the side.

“What is that,” Blake asked no one in particular.

“Uh, I don’t know. I think they called it a blobfish.”

“It looks so ugly,” Yang laughs, “Blake I’m getting ten rings just to get you that plushy.”

“What? I don’t want it.”

“Say no more, it’s already done.” Blake rolls her eyes and looks at the rest of the plushies. There was a corgi plush that was brown and white, with black eyes and an open mouth with a tongue sticking out. 

“I’ll get you that corgi plush if I get 8 or more rings,” Blake points to the corgi plush.

“Zwei! Oh, I miss him so much,” Yang groans, “Please get that for me.” Blake laughs and agrees to try. The carnie steps off to the side and watches as Blake and Yang toss their rings to the bottles. Blake managed to get 8 rings, three on the same bottle. If training didn’t help her in battles it sure helped her with being precise on ring tosses. Yang was on her last ring and she looks at Blake with a mischievous grin. She turns her back to the bottles and throws the ring over her head. She places both hands on her hips, waiting for the sound of the ring to land on a bottle. The ring hits a bottle and falls on the ground next to it. 

“Did I get it?”

“Sure,” Blake lies and looks at the carnie who is already grabbing the two giant plushies. 

“Yes!” He hands over the giant ugly fish to Blake which was slowly starting to grow on her. If anything the fish just looked like a sad mess. Yang squeezes the fat corgi plush to her chest and grins. “This is the best day ever.”   
The rest of the day is spent playing more games. After a while, the harmless fun became a friendly competition between the two to see who could win more games. Yang ended up winning the Whack-A-Grimm game by a long shot. The reason being Blake just stopped and watched Yang quickly and aggressively take out every Grimm that popped out of the little holes. Her eyes were determined and she seemed so focused on the game that Blake couldn’t even finish hers wondering if Yang was going to be able to get them all. The next game they played was Skeeball, which Blake won. The game was close but that’s what led Blake to try for even higher scores. That round was filled with Yang’s harmless taunts and witty banter trying to distract Blake from scoring, but she failed.   
The games continued on until the sun started going down. Some vendors shut down their places and many parents dragged their kids out of the carnival. The more time Blake and Yang spent playing games the less crowded the place became. Yang was the first one to notice how bare the place had become and suggested one more game before they go to the Ferris wheel. 

At this point, they both won ten games each. They just needed one more game to be the tie breaker so one of them can claim bragging points. Yang rapidly looked around the carnival to find a game they hadn’t played yet. She would suggest games off the top of her head until she settled for a derby station. The rules were simple, all they had to do was roll a ball into one of the numbered spots and the animal that they chose would move those number of spots. Blake and Yang were given their balls and once more Yang teased and taunted Blake before they started playing.

“Get ready to lose, Blake.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“I can’t wait to head back to the Schnee household to tell Ruby about how I absolutely destroyed you.” 

“In what way?”  
Yang goes to answer but it takes her a moment to realize what Blake meant by it. 

“Oh wait that’s not what I meant! You know I meant I destroyed you in the games!”

“Uh huh,” Blake shoots the ball and it lands on a six. She watches as the small dog, that’s her animal, moves six paces. 

“Oh, I see. You just wanted to distract me, well, watch this,” Yang rolls the ball and it's a 2, moving her small iguana two spots. “Oh, I’m so mad,” Yang jokes as she takes another ball and rolls it to get a five. “There we go!”

“You got there.”

“Oh haha.”

The game continued on and Blake ended up winning the game at the end. Yang admits defeat as Blake is given a small cat plush as her trophy. Yang carries the fat fish and corgi under her arms as Blake holds her small cat plush to her chest. They make their way around the carnival until they find the Ferris wheel that’s filling up. The sun has finally set leaving the sky a beautiful orange and purple hue which made the fallen snow on the ground seem pink.  
The Ferris wheel was on its last turn as Blake and Yang got in their seats. Blake places her fish, which she decided to name Momoiro, to her side and put the cat on top of him. Yang continues to hold her corgi plushie she named Zwei 2.0 in her hands. The Ferris wheel shakes as it starts and Yang kicks her legs in excitement.

“I’m excited. I’ve never been on one before.”

“Neither have I. I hope it doesn’t shake too much.”

“Nah, our sweet plush friends are safe in their seats.” 

The wheel starts to move and the few people on cheer as the Ferris wheel starts. It’s slow and calming as Yang and Blake move up higher into the air. As they get closer to the top they see the city of Atlas in all its glory as the pink and orange hues turn the icy town into stained glass. Tall mirror buildings shine brightly and all Atlas ships look peaceful as they fly overhead. Blake takes in a deep breath and watches the scenery, feeling as happy as ever.

“Yang, thank you for today. I didn’t realize how badly I needed this.”

“Yeah, no problem! I needed it as well. I guess we never did get to do a lot of fun stuff at Beacon, huh?”

“We were always so busy. We never caught a break. It’s nice to have something before we get back into the chaos.”

“Yeah,” Yang chuckles. Blake and Yang get to the bottom of the wheel before rising back up again. The wheel never moving faster or slower it was just always at the same pace. “Hey, Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“I, um,” Yang almost giggles before facing Blake. Her lilac eyes twinkle with fondness and intimacy. “I know we haven’t really labeled us as anything because of our current situation but… I really like you, Blake. When this is all over we will be able to get back to our normal lives and I wanted to know if you want to continue this after? Like, if you would want to be an actual couple?”

“I’d love too.” Blake took a chance and kissed Yang on the lips. Yang, surprised by the kiss, looks at Blake a little longer before closing her eyes and leaning into it. Blake’s hand tingled as Yang held her hand in hers. The moment felt like magic. Something you would only see in books or movies but it was happening to them. A moment to catch their breath and to feel normal again. After everything that has happened, this is all Blake and Yang wanted. The moment feels like it lasts forever and even as Blake and Yang step off the Ferris wheel they both still felt giddy.   
The car ride back to the Schnee house was relaxing. Blake laid her head against Yang’s shoulder and let the sound of the cable car swaying on the track calm her. Blake’s ears twitch under the bandana and she pushes it to the front of her head, letting her ears stretch out.

“Are you okay, Blake?”

“Yeah, the bandana was getting uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry you had to do that.”

“It’s not your fault. I'm okay.”

“I’m glad,” Yang firms her grip on Blake’s hand, “I’m here for you.”

“And I’m here for you as well.”

Getting inside the house wasn’t difficult. No guards stopped them or checked for IDs considering that they were well-known guests by now. They even got to see Ruby and Weiss who looked completely different from what they looked like this morning. Ruby’s hair was spiked out and a lot shorter than before while Weiss’s hair was braided tightly. They told them that they spent the night just doing each other’s hair and talking about everything.

“It feels good to relax doesn’t it,” Yang laughs as Ruby groans.

“You have no idea,” Ruby rubs her face with her hands.

“Well, if it wasn’t for you, Ruby, we wouldn’t have made it this far,” Weiss places a gentle hand on Ruby’s back and Ruby looks at her with a familiar fondness. Blake looks at Yang and catches her smiling at her sister and Weiss before glancing at Blake with a knowing smile.

“We should go to bed,” Yang stretches and claps a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Come on Ruby I want to talk to you before I pass out.” 

“Wait! But we didn’t get to ask you what you guys did today.”

“We’ll talk about it in your room,” Yang starts pulling Ruby away from the group, “Night Weiss! Goodnight Blake!” Blake and Weiss both said their goodnights and went their separate ways.  
Blake entered her guest room and sat right down on the bed. She holds her head in her hands and smiles to herself thinking about the day she had. She was filled with so much happiness that she wanted to do something. She glances at Gambol Shroud and gets an idea. It might not be the smartest, but it might fill the want that she has. She gets up from her bed and grabs Gambol Shroud, unsheathing it and walks to the vanity in her room. She looks carefully, taking the tie out of her hair. Black wavy strands fall and she pulls it into a ponytail once more but tying it lower. She takes Gambol Shroud and places the blade against the strands, slowly cutting the tied off hair. When she’s done she’s left with a shorter style, that doesn't look the greatest but with a good brushing, it would be nice.   
She looks at herself in the mirror and looks at her chopped style, taking a brush that was given to her and brushing through it. The ends start to curl and the more she brushes, the wavier her hair gets. Once she’s finished she feels a lot better about the look. She looks at her new clothes, haircut, and even the new look on her face. A face filled with serenity and no more worry. Her heart was filled with love for her team and also for herself. It made her feel stronger and ready to take on any Grimm or enemies that may get in their way because she had something to fight for again. She had Yang and they had a future after. A future where everything is normal. A future where they can hold hands, kiss, hug and cherish each other every day like real people do.


End file.
